msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet Bank of Dalaran
The 'Violet Bank of Dalaran '''is a loaning bank currently in its infancy. Leadership Leadership of the bank is determined by the holders of preferred shares, who make up the Board of Trustees. Comparable to a parliament, the Board then elects executives and directors to look over various aspect of the company. Executives and directors do not need to be board members, and any person can fill these positions. Board of Trustees Zanbor Emerson Lora Raventhorne (Senate Representative) Arranax DeVin Muzula Silverweave Vorien Dawnstrider Gehlnarine Liridian Hellissa Brisby Executives Zanbor Emerson - Chief Executive Officer Lora Raventhorne - Chief Financial Officer and Chairman of the Board Arranax DeVin - Director of Loans and Collections Muzula Silverweave - Director of Appraisals and Chief Relations Officer Gehlnarine Liridian - Chief Legal Officer Positions of Leadership All positions of leadership or import, and their duties to the company. Chairman of the Board The Chairman of the Board is not exactly the Head of the Board, but rather a "first among equals". The Chairman often schedules and heads board meetings and setting the agenda for meetings. The Chairman is currently Lora Raventhorne. Typical Prerequisites: - Be a board member - Be active in managing Secretary of the Board The secretary of the board is a lightweight position that is based on need, and can typically be done by anyone on the board. The secretary records minutes of the meeting, and then publishes them. There is currently no Secretary of the Board. Typical Prerequisites: - Be a board member - Be active in managing - Know how to record minutes Chief Executive Officer (CEO) The chief executive officer is the most senior of the executives, and looks over the day-to-day operations of the company. The CEO makes sure that the company is following through with the requests of the Board of Trustees. The CEO reports directly to the board of Trustees. The current CEO is Zanbor Emerson. Typical Prerequisites: - Strong management and leadership skills - Be active in managing - Strong knowledge in the workings of a corporation Chief Financial Officer (CFO) The chief financial officer is a specialized executive in charge of managing the company's funding. The CFO keeps record of the various transactions of the company, prepares financial statements, and keeps the overall health of the company at an acceptable level. The CFO reports directly to the board of Trustees. The current CFO is Lora Raventhorne. Typical Prerequisites: - Strong management and leadership skills - Be active in managing - Strong knowledge in the workings of a corporation - Strong financial background Chief Legal Officer ''or General Counsel (CLO) The chief legal officer is a specialized executive that heads the legal affairs of the company, as well as being the prime source of legal counsel for the company as a whole. Typically the CLO will draft and look over legal documents, be knowledgable in the regional laws of where the business takes place, and make sure the business complies to various legal standards. The current CLO is Gehlnarine Liridian. Typical Prerequisites: - Strong management and leadership skills - Be active in managing - Strong knowledge in the workings of a corporation - Strong legal background Chief Relations Officer (CRO) The chief legal officer is a specialized executive that maintains the public relations of the company. Considered a lesser position at times, the CRO maintains the importance of an executive position because of the critical nature of maintaining a good relationship with consumers and investors. The CRO will often act as the public ambassador of the company, and go to represent the company at various events. The current CRO is Muzula Silverweave. Typical Prerequisites: - Strong management and leadership skills - Be active in managing - Strong knowledge in the workings of a corporation - Strong inter-personal skills. Director of Loans and Collections The director of loans and collections heads the department responsible for the making and collection of loans. The current Director of this department is Arranax DeVin. Director of Appraisals The director of collections heads the department responsible for the valuation of the company's assets, such as land and equipment. The current Director of this department is Muzula Silverweave. List of Shareholders Preferred Shares are typically reserved for board members, while Common are meant for open trading by the public. The chief difference is that Preferred grant the right of ownership and share of profits, while Common only grants a right to a share of the profit. Holders of Preferred Shares 4,900 Authorized 4,900 Issued 4,900 Outstanding Magus Senate of Dalaran - 700 Shares Zanbor Emerson - 700 Shares Arranax DeVin - 700 Shares Muzula Silverweave - 700 Shares Vorien Dawnstrider - 700 Shares Gehlnarine Liridian - 700 Shares Hellissa Brisby - 700 Shares Holders of Common Shares 250,000 Authorized 20,000 Issued 20,000 Outstanding Damon Halliwell - 20,000 Shares Services The bank primarily offers loans, but offers other services. Loans (WIP) Asset Protection All assets taking in by the bank are stored in its private vault. The vault is a pocket dimension of one of the many vaults in the Violet Citadel. The only portal is guarded by two golems and is located within a warded room inside the banks headquarters in the Eventide District. Inside the vault are five golems and eight mana wraiths, which are to destroy anything that is not authorized to be within the vault. There is also a scrying spell set up to constantly observe the interior of the vault in real time. The images from the scrying spell are viewable to any board member on their personal scrying device. Private Banking (WIP) Category:Banks Category:Business Organizations Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Organizations Category:Magocracy of Dalaran